1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving method of a liquid crystal display and more particularly, to a driving apparatus and driving method of a field sequential color liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
The liquid crystal display (LCD) has advantages such as low power consumption, thinness, light weight, and low driving voltages and thus is widely used in various electronic devices, for example, video recorders and players, notebook computers, desktop displays, mobile phones, and various projection devices. In terms of display devices, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has advantages such as highly effective space usage, low power consumption, and free of radiation so the TFT-LCD has become the main stream of the display market.
Display quality of an LCD is mainly influenced by reaction speed of liquid crystals. In a low temperature environment, reaction speed of liquid crystals becomes low, resulting in color loss in the display. Furthermore, in the field sequential color LCD (FSC-LCD), the order of switching color light of different colors (or a color display sequence of an RGB field period) may also affect the degree of color loss in addition to the reaction speed of liquid crystals. It can be known from simulation, when reaction speed of liquid crystals is low and the color display sequence of an RGB field period is from red (R) to green (G), from green (G) to blue (B), and from blue (B) to red (R), the degree of color loss is more serious as shown in FIG. 1, which is a chromaticity diagram according to prior art.
FIG. 1 illustrates a chromaticity curve range under different reaction speeds of liquid crystals. When the reaction speed of liquid crystals becomes lower, color saturation of the display becomes lower as well, the color that is originally red turns greenish, and the color that is originally green turns bluish.